Royal Fiance
by gingerlog100
Summary: Sota is taking a job as a caregiver but its really an engagement to be married to a Genovian prince Ichigo Kurosaki.
1. Royal Fiance Announcement

"Staring today you're my FIANCE, do I make myself clear?"  
"You are brought with money. To make it more interesting you have to satisfy me."

FIANCE? To a prince, A PRINCE! How could this happen to me?

HERE IS WHERE MY LIFE BEGINS

Nurse: OK Sota, we're going to do the operation on your aunt in two days, but we need the $60,000 dollars in order to proceed your aunt's back operation.  
Sota: Well... I... don't have $60,000 dollars but I will do my best to get the money so my aunt can live another day.

(Sota needs to find a well pay job in order to get that kind of money)

Sota: Can I go in and see my aunt?  
Nurse: Yes, she is in room 209 down the hall to your left.  
Sota: Thank you.

(Sota makes his way to room 209 to be with his aunt where they had a long discussion about the operation)

Aunt Izumi: Sota how are you my boy? how's your back? does it still hurt?  
Sota: I'm OK, my back is still healing, and my back is little bit numb.  
Aunt Izumi: As long as it's healing and not bleeding. I can't imagine you being hurt and in pain my dear.  
Sota: For me I was worried about you the most, I couldn't imagine myself of letting you dying on the floor... I... Just ... couldn't do it.

(Tears fell from Sota's eyes as his aunt tried to wipe them away, she too tried with him)

Aunt Izumi: Sota please stop crying, it wasn't your fault you did your best, I couldn't be proud of you.  
Sota: I miss her. She didn't deserve to die.  
Aunt Izumi: I know I know, we are going to miss her but she's in a better place now, she's watching over us. You, me and your dad OK.  
Sota: OK mom is watching over us, I'm happy about that.  
Aunt Izumi: Good to hear that.

END Of POV

Kenta: Hey Sota! Over here you idioit.  
Sota: Kenta I'm not an idioit and you know that.  
Kenta: Yeah I know that, I'm just messing with you, so how's your aunt doing?  
Sota: She's doing ok, her surgery will begin in two days but...  
Kenta: But what Sota?  
Sota: I have to come up with $60,000 dollars before her surgery can begin.  
Kenta: WOW! That amount of makes the hair on my arm stand up straight. Talk about money Sota.  
Sota: I know right, I have to find a well paid job and I mean WELL PAID.

(Suddenly everyone was running up to a Mercades car and saw an orange head handsome male getting out of the car with his bodyguard beside him)

Sota: Who is that? *blushes*  
Kenta: That's Ichigo Kurosaki crowned prince of Genovia, I head that he's getting married soon.  
Sota: Crowned prince huh? How old is he?  
Kenta: I think 16 or 17 I really don't know, why don't you ask him Sota.  
Sota: OK I will *blushing again*

(Lunch bell rings and Seto makes his way up to the rooftop for some peace and quiet from the other students)

Ichigo: Do you guys know who my fiance is?  
Bodyguard #1: No your highness we don't know who your fiance is.  
Ichigo: What about the gender?  
Bodyguard #2: Sorry Sire now clue.  
Ichigo: Very well *sign* just let me be then.  
Bodyguards #1&2: Yes your highness.

(Ichigo walks up to the rooftop to be by himself until...)

Ichigo: I'm sorry, I thought... *heart pounding*  
Sota: It's fine, my name is Sota Park. Your the crowned prince of Genovia Ichigo Kurosaki. *blushing red*  
Ichigo: Nice to meet you Sota.  
Sota: By the way congradulations on your engagement. I hope they find a wonderful person for you.  
Ichigo: Thank you, I'm very greatful for that.  
Sota: Would you like to have lunch with me?  
Ichigo: No thank you, I must leave soon.

(Ichigo makes his leave off the rooftop to the car)

END Of POV

Sota: Let's see what kind of job I can get that's well paid.

(Walking and not noticing that he bumped into a elder man)

Sota: Oh I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to bump into you.  
Elder man: There's no need to apologize it looks like your in a hurry young man.  
Sota: No no I'm just looking at ads for jobs.  
Elder man: Is that so, well then i have a request for you then.  
Sota: A request? What kind of request?  
Elder man: If you show me where the museum is, then I will offer you a cargiving job and i promise you the money is worth it.  
Sota: Can I have the money in advance? The museum is three block down to your right, and thank you very much.

(The elder walked away with a smirk on his face knowing that his plan is going to work)

The Next Day...

Kenta: Bye Sota hope everying goes well for you.  
Sota: Thanks Kenta, your a good friend.  
Amari: Hey what about me Sota?  
Sota: Yeah you too Amari, stay out of trouble and don't tease Kenta too much.  
Kenta: Hey! She maybe my older sister but she doesn't tease me.

(Amari took Kenta's earphone from his neck and ran in circles while Kenta chased her in the road)

Sota: You don't get teased huh? *laughs*  
Kenta: Oh shut up.

(A Mercades drives up to Sota and his friends and a male gets out)

Secretary Ganju: Are you Sota Park?  
Sota: Yes I am and who are you?  
Secretay Ganju: I'm Ganju Wong the secretary. My boss told me to come get you.  
Sota: Great OK, well guys see yall later.  
Amari Kenta: Bye Sota.

(The two head off in the Mercades)

Sota: So... what kind of person am I going to take care of Mr Secretary?  
Secretary Ganju: What are you talking about emtaking care of? All that you recieved is the engagement money.  
Sota: Engagement money? What do you mean engagement money?

(Ganju was confused himself and didn't know what to say nor did Sota)

Sota: OMG OMG OMG! This is a house it's really huge.  
Secretary Ganju: Yes its really huge but its just a summer home.  
Sota: SUMMER HOME IT'S A FREAKING MANSION!  
Bodyguard #1: Right this way Mr. Sota.

(Sota and Ganju make their way into the home to meet Ichigo)

Secretary Ganju: Ichigo I did what I was told here's your fiance.

(Sota was still confused but when Ichigo turned around, it was a whole different story)

Ichigo: You...  
Sota: I never thought we would meet aga...  
Ichigo: How dare you. Its all about the money.  
Sota: What..?  
Ichigo: As my fiance you'll do these type of things.  
Sota: Wait I'm his Fiance?


	2. Bad Dream

Murderer Man: I know what you love the most... right?

(Sota begins to cry and trimble with fear)

Murderer Man: Remember this all I disire is distruction, grief and sarrow from my viticums and I do not need prople crying like a baby, it takes the fun out of it.

Linda: PLEASE... don't hurt my son..I...I beg of yo..

Murderer Man: SHUT UP.

(He slaps Linda across her face knocking her out)

Sota: STOP... LEAVE MY MOM ALONE.

Merderer Man: QUIET!

(Linda's sister Izumi tried to help but the man pushed her down the steps breaking her back)

Izumi: OWWW Sota: Aunt Izumi!

(The man took his knife out and stabbed Sota in the back two time then made his way to his mother)

Linda: Your hurting my son *tears falling*

Murderer Man: I'd had enough with you.

(The man stabbed Linda in the chest and in the stomach hoping that she'll die)

Sota: MOM!


	3. Breakfast Time

CHAPTER 3

ROYAL FIANCE

Breakfast Time

In The Morning...

Sota: What a bad dream, I need some water. *sweating in fear*

(Secretary Ganju came in Sota's room to walk him down to breakfast)

Ganju: Sota-sama breakfast is ready.

Sota: OK I'll be there.

Ganju: After breakfast, you will begin your queen-to-be lessions.

(Sota is still getting use to his soon to be new life in a couple of days)

Ganju: Hurry now, you don't want to keep Ichigo and the family waiting.

Sota: OK I'm coming.

(Down in the dining room)

Queen Misuki: Sota there you are, come come.

King Isshin: Yes do come Sota.

Sota: OK.

(Sota notice that Ichigo was giving him a cold stare at the end of the table)

Yuzu: So Sota, how do you like your room? *wink*

Sota: Yes did you put all of those books and art supplies on ny desk?

Yuzu: Yep, me and Karin thought you would like it.

Sota: I do thank you.

(Breakfast ends and Sota begins his queen lessions with Yuzu, Karin, and Queen Misuki)


	4. Queen's Lessions

Chapter Four

Royal Fiance

Queen's Lessions

Yuzu: Ok Sota take this fork and this knife and hold it this way.

Karin: Now take the napkin and place it on your lap very lightly, not too rough.

Yuzu: Hold the glass and let your pinky out when sitting the glass down.

Karin: Read this page of this book about our country's history, then mother will show you how to dance.

Sota: Dance?

Yuzu & Karin: Yes dance.

(Sota feeling nervous)

Sota: What kind of dance am I doing?

Queen Misuki: The Waltz. I love a good waltz, it has grace and beauty when two people get close together dancing around the ballroom floor.

Sota: I don't know how to dance, especially The Waltz your majesty.

Queen Misuki: That;s why I'm here to teach you my dear and please call me mom.

(That word MOM it haunts Sota and its like a dagger through his heart)

Queen Misuki: Are you ok Sota?

Karin: Yeah you ok?

Yuzu: Sota..

(Sota signed and told the story about his mom)

Sota: I'm about to tell a story.. please be reasonable for me, it maybe hard on me when I start to cry.

(He told them everything of him and his mother and aunt Izumi who were attacked by a stranger)

Queen Misuki: Oh Sota I'm so sorry. You must be heartbroken inside. *She hugs him*

Yuzu: We are here for you, itsn't that right Karin?

Karin: Definatly, we are your family now.

Sota: Thank you. *Tears fall heavy on his face*

(A hug is all he really needed and it really felt good to have a mother's touch again)


	5. Ichigo's Thoughts

Chapter Five

Royal Fiance

Ichigo's Thoughts

Ichigo:_ Why... why goes he need the money so bad? Damn, I don't understand anymore._

(As Ichigo was thinking, someone was knocking at his door)

Ichigo: Come in.

King Isshin: Ichigo you haven't came out of your room for hours, whats wrong with you my son?

Ichigo: I'm curious about Sota.

King Isshin: What about Sota?Is it that he's a male for your fiance?

Ichigo: No, that's not it at all.

(Ichigo had questions but no answers to them)

Ichigo: Why did Sota ask for the money in advanced?I just don't understand, is that all he wants?

King Isshin: I was curious myself but the way his face look at breakfast said so much and that he had bandages around his shoulders.

(Ichigo gasped with shock)

Ichigo: Bandages? I didn't see any bandages.

King Isshin: When you stormed off from the table, I guess you can say you didn't see them.

(Another knock at the door)

King Isshin: Enter.

Secretary Ganju: Sorry to intrude but your wife needs you sire.

King Isshin: Thank you Ganju and Ichigo, get to know Sota before you judge him for any other reason.

(King leaves the room)

Secretary Ganju: What have you and your father been talking about?

Ichigo: Sota, isn't it obvious.

Secretary Ganju: Listen Ichigo maybe Sota didn't know he would become your fiance and whatever you and your father were talking about, I would consisted taking his advice.

(He thinks about for a sec)

Ichigo: Maybe your right and I did said maybe but I'm still not sure about Sota. I don't know if he's kind or cruel.

Secretary Ganju: Why don't you go ask him then? And you can ask him about having the money in advanced.

Ichigo: Yes, especially that.

(Ichigo walks to the window and starts to think about the conversation he had with his father and Ganju, hopfully the truth will be revealed)


	6. The Truth

Chapter Six

Royal Fiance

The Truth

(Soon after Ichigo's talk with Ganju and his father, he decides to go to Sota's room to talk)

*Knock knock*

Ichigo: Sota.

(No answer)

*Knock Knock*

Ichigo: Sota. *Feeling annoyed*

(Still no answer so Ichigo went into his room but he wasn't there)

Ichigo: _WHERE DID HE GO? _

Queen Misuki: Ichigo I can hear you down the hallway, why are you shouting?

Ichigo: Mother Sota is missing, he's not in his room.

Queen Misuki: Calm down, I know where he is so stop worrying.

( Now he's really annoyed)

Ichigo: Where is he then?

Queen Misuki: At the hospital.

Ichigo:_ Hospital? Is he ok... is he hurt? _

Queen Misuki: He's fine, the hurt part is a different story.

(Ichigo went to the hospital to find Sota)

_At The Hospital... _

Nurse: Sota, do you have the money?

Sota: Yes paid in full $60,000 dollars as promised.

Nurse: Great, the doctor will begin the operation in a few hours. In the mean time you can go see your aunt.

Sota: I very much want to see her, thank you.

(Sota makes his way to his aunt's room)

*Knock knock*

Aunt Izumi: Come in Sota: Aunt Izumi, how are you feeling?

Aunt Izumi: Wonderful because your here.

Sota: I've managed to get the $60,000 dollars for your surgery.

Aunt Izumi: Really! That's fantastic, how did you get money? And where did you get the money from?

(Sota told her where the money came from but he didn't tell her that he was about to be married to a Genovian prince)

Aunt Izumi: A caregiver job?

Sota: Yeah but there is one other thing I have to tell you.

*Blah Blah Blah*

Aunt Izumi: WHAT THE HELL? YOU DROPPED OUT OF SCHOOL!

Sota: Yes, I had to because you needed the money for your surgery, I went to every store to buy newspapers for job ads and a caregiver job came through for me by an elderly, I'm really sorry.

(Izumi calmed down and put her hand on Sota's shoulder to realize how greatful to have a kind-hearted nephew in her life)

Aunt Izumi: It's ok, like I said I'm greatful in what you did to get the money, fot that I will love you forever my son.

Sota: Son?

Aunt Izumi: Yes son, I may not be your mom but I kind of wish I was.

Sota: I'm glad I got you the money for your surgery.

Aunt Izumi: Me too and half of that money will be saved for your mother's burial ceremony.

(Not noticing while they were talking, someone was outside listening)


	7. Apology

Chapter Seven

Royal Fiance

Apology

ICHIGO'S POV

_Now I know why he needed the money, no wonder he didn't say anything. Sota gave up everything to help his aunt, he even had to dropout of school. Not to mention his mother died._

(Ichigo put his hand over his mouth and was outraged by his action twords Sota knowing that he was... kind)

*Knock Knock*

Aunt Izumi: Come in. Ichigo: Excuse me, I'm one of Sota's friends, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki.

*holding bouquet flowers*

Aunt Izumi: Nice to meet you and may I do say, your really handsome.

Ichigo: Thank you, where is Sota?

Aunt Izumi: He's in the bathroom, I'll tell him you came and visit.

Ichigo: I'll wait for him in the lounge.

(After leaving from his aunt's room Ichigo decides to take his father's advice and try to get to know all about Sota and his family)

Sota: Where did these flowers come from?

Aunt Izumi: Your friend brought them over, he said his name was Ichigo Kurosaki.

Sota: Ichigo..? *Heart Pounding*

Aunt Izumi: It's almost time for my surgery, see you tomorrow.

Sota: Bye. *Hugs*

(Sota makes his way to the lounge where Ichigo was at)

END OF POV

SOTA'S POV

Sota: Ichigo...thank you for the bouquet of flowers, my aunt really loves them.

Ichigo: Sota, I'm sorry.

(Ichigo raps his arms around Sota pulling close to his chest)

Ichigo: I now know why you needed the money in advanced, and I'm really sorry.

Sota: I really wanted to tell you about it but i was afraid that you will hate me and be mad at me. *Blush*

(Ichigo embraces him because he was about to cry)

Ichigo: She doesn't really know about our engagement, right?

Sota: No, I told her that I have a job as a caregiver.

Ichigo: Sota, I want to get to know you from start to finish and I want to know everything about your family.

Sota: My family? I'll tell you one thing, I really didn't have a good childhood.

Ichigo: You can tell me all about it when we get home.

Sota: Before we go home, can I do one more thing?

(Ichigo eyebrow went up)

Ichigo: Like what?

Sota: Arrange for my mom's burial ceremony tomorrow.

(Ichigo looked at Sota's face and he was depressed knowing that he had to say goodbye to his only mother)


	8. Burial Ceremony

Chapter Eight

Royal Fiance

Burial Ceremony

Sota's Speech

It is with great sadness that I stand in front of you today delivering this eulogy for my mother, Linda Marie Park. Preparing this speech has been difficult, but also very rewarding. It allowed me to reflect on all of the time my mother and I spent together and how wonderful a person she was. I am glad that I am able to share some of these memories with you today and some of the attributes that made my mother so special.

My mother grew up in Nashville, Tennessee as a farmer's daughter. For generations her family farmed vegetables and this is where my mother got her green thumb. She also learned a lot about the value of hard work from her years on the farm. She's the oldest sister of Izumi Higurashi.

My mom dreamed of becoming a teacher and pursued her dream by leaving her small town to attend university in Japan. It was during university that she met my father and he shared his passion for travel with her. They both fell in love with Tokyo and moved here permanently. Japan became their home and they both got jobs as high school teachers and started their family.

I couldn't have asked for a better mother. She taught me a lot about balancing work, family and leisure. My mom was a well-respected teacher and I was impressed by her passion for education and how much she cared about her students. Even though she spent a lot of time coaching and volunteering at her school, she always made her family her top priority.

As I got older, my mom shared with me her love for gardening that she learned as a child working on the farm. My mom and I had the most impressive organic vegetable gardens at our houses. Whenever I work in my garden it will remind me of my mother.

I learned a lot from my mother over the years. She taught me how important a strong work ethic is and how it is even more important to spend time with your friends and family. I will never forget you. God Bless you.

(Sota was choked up after that speech but everyone was very supportive and place flowers on Linda's casket)

(All of Sota's friends and his cousin Kagome gave Sota a big group hug)

ICHIGO'S POV

King Isshin: Ichigo are you feeling ok?

Ichigo: Look at him, dammit he's really... really sad.

Queen Misuki: Sota is going through alot now and his friends are comforting him.

Karin: You know he will be at the gravestone for an hour or two.

Yuzu: I remember when grandma died, I stayed for a sec.

(After all the hugging it was time to lower the Linda's casket to the ground)

Gospel Chior

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,_

_That saved a wretch like me._

_I once was lost but now am found,_

_Was blind, but now I see. _

(Tears feel from the family and friends but feel heavy from Sota's eyes)

Ichigo: Sota take your time and I'll be right here with you.

Sota: T-thank you..I-Ichigo. *eyes flushed with tears*

(Ichigo embraced Sota to try to make him stop crying, it worked for a minute and Sota Said his last goodbye)

Sota: Goodbye mom I love you.


	9. Recovery

Chapter Nine

Royal Fiance

Recovery

(After leaving from the burial ceremony, Sota didn't say a word the way home)

Ichigo: Sota..?

(Sota walked away from Ichigo with depression on his face)

Yuzu: Dad, can you do something and make Sota feel better?

King Isshin: There's nothing I can do Yuzu, Sota's going through alot today, we should just leave him alone.

Queen Misuki: Your father is right Yuzu, just let Sota recover.

Karin: And bring alot of tissues for him too.

(Ichigo wanted to do something to cheer Sota up but all he could do is listen to his family talk about recovering)

In Sota's Room...

_SOTA'S POV_

_Why... why me? My mom was my life, she was my happiness. I've gain alot from my mom, I gain her hard work ethic and the... green thumb. Sometimes I wish I could go back to school and graduate, then go to Tokyo U but I'm home schooled and not to mention that I'm engaged to a crowned prince. He has changed alittle yesterday and today, It really questions me and not knowing that my heart keeps pounding everytime we touch too._

(Ichigo enters Sota's room checking on him to see if he's ok and he was because he fell asleep)

_End Of POV _

Next Day...

King Isshin: Ok it's offical that we are returning to Genovia in four days for Ichigo's wedding ceremony.

Queen Misuki: Three day!? Honey what about Sota's aunt?

King Isshin: I was thing of that too and that she would have to come live in Genoiva with us.

Queen Misuki: Maybe is not a good time right now until Sota feels better.

King Isshin: Very well.

(The girls overheard their parents conversation and ran to tell Ichigo the news)

Ichigo: Dammit to hell, what should I do to cheer him up, even if he's my fiance the least I could do is make him happy again. What do I do Ganju?

Secertary Ganju: You said his mother was his life right?

Ichigo: Right, he wrote it on his speech.

Secretary Ganju: What did his mother like to do?

Ichigo: He said she love to teach and planting veggies in her garden.

Secretary Ganju: So she was a techer, I can see that he would get his hard work ethic fom her and planting veggies is a nice hobby.

Ichigo: I just hate seeing him depressed.

Secertary Ganju: Sounds like you're developing feeling for Sota.

Ichigo: Why do you say that Ganju?

Secertary Ganju: You care about his feelings and hugged him when he cried, plus you did said your heart pounds everytime you touch, if that's not love I don't know what is.

(Ichigo blushed a bit)

Ichigo: LOVE!? I don't... I wouldn't. And it's not love.

Secertary Ganju: Ichigo you do love him, I can see it and I think you can see it too.

(As Ichigo was about to talk Yuzu and Karin walked in)

Yuzu & Karin: Ichigo, we have to tell you something.

Ichigo: What is it?

Karin: We overheard dad talking to mom about returning back to Genovia for your wedding ceremony.

Ichigo: When?

Yuzu: In four days and that Sota's aunt has to move with us to Genovia.

Ichigo: I'll go talk to him but first let me check up on Sota.

(Leaving his room and making his way to Sota's room)

*Knock knock*

Ichigo: Sota are you ok?

Sota: I'm ok, you can come in.

(Ichigo sees Sota looking at a picture of him and his mom on the end table)

Ichigo: Your mother is a really beautiful person.

Sota: She was, I see why dad feel for her.

Ichigo: Is your dad alive?

Sota: No, he died 5 years ago of lung cancer.

(Now Ichigo really feels bad for him)

Sota: If you noticed, I had my mother barried right beside with the man she loved, it was one of her wishes.

Ichigo: What was her greatest wish?

Sota: Me being happy. *Tears fall*

Sota: _SHE WAS KILLED AND IT'S MY FAULT FOR NOT SAVING HER, I COULDN'T PROTECT HER THAT DAYI-I-I JUST COULN'T PROCTECT HER! _

(Ichigo threw his arms quickly around Sota)

Ichigo: It's not your fault Sota, you did what you could that's all that matters and that your mom is in a better place watching over you.

Sota: Ichi...

Ichigo: Let me be your happiness, your my fiance and care deeply for you. Soon we will be married and I'll be king and you'll be my queen so I'm asking you Sota please don't blame yourself about your mother's death, just be happy.

(Sota calmed down and stayed in Ichigo's arms making a close recovery)


	10. Linda's Memories

Chapter Ten

Royal Fiance

Linda's Memories

_[Flashback]_

Linda: Sota, one day I hope you will find the person of your dreams and fall madly in love until the day you depart from this world just like me and your father.

Little Sota: Mom what's heaven like?

Linda: It's a place filled with angels and other departed souls from the living.

(Little Sota was smiling)

Little Sota: So...dad is up there with the angels?

Linda: Yes he is and he's watching over us everyday till morning and dawn.

Little Sota: I miss him, Linda: I miss him too.

_[Flashback] _

Linda: Sota time for bed now.

Little Sota: Mom will you read me a story?

Linda: Ok what story do you want to hear?

Little Sota: Make up one.

Linda: Hahaha I just make up one right now, but I can try.

(Linda tells her story to Sota hoping he will fall asleep)

Linda: And they both lived happy for the rest of their lives.

Little Sota: That was great mom, now I feel sleepy.

Linda: Good let me tuck you in then. *Kisses on head*

Linda: Goodnight Sota, I love you.

Little Sota: Love you too mom.

_[Flashback]_

Little Sota: Mom, can you help me with my homework?

Linda: Sure, what do you need help with?

Little Sota: Math and English.

Linda: Too easy, we'll be done in no time.

(Helping with homework took no time just like she said)

Little Sota: Thanks mom are you going in the garden later?

Linda: Yeah just let me get my hat and the veggie seeds and we will be ready to plant.

Little Sota: Awsome mom.

(Planting all kinds of veggies made mother and son tired and hot)

Little Sota: I want some lemonade, what about you mom?

Linda: Lemonade would be great, lets go make some.

*Making lemonade*

Linda: We are meeting up with Izumi and Kagome later for the picnic at he park.

Little Sota: Do I need to wear socks because it's really hot today.

Linda: No you can wear your sandles.

_[Flashback] _

Aunt Izumi: Hey Sota, come give your aunt a hug. *Hugs*

Little Kagome: Sota do you want to play hopscotch?

Little Sota: Ok but we don't have a rock.

Little Kagome: I have one in my pocket.

(While the kinds played Linda talks to her sister Izumi)

Aunt Izumi: Did you bring the book?

Linda: Yes, did you bring the camera?

Aunt Izumi: Sure did, you know I really keep a camera.

Linda: Oh yeah I know, if you didn't lose it you broke it.

Aunt Izumi: I think this maybe my third one this year.

Linda: Wow Izumi.

(The kids finished playing hopscotch and sat with Linda and Izumi)

Little Kagome: What is that aunt Linda? Linda: It's a book of memories.

Little Sota: Book of memoeries of what?

Aunt Izumi: Memories of our past, present, family and possible future.

Little Kagome: You brought a camera to take pictures and put them into the book.

Linda: Yes Kagome and the first picture will be youa and Sota.

(She looked excited yet certain)

Little Sota: What kind of pose do you want us to do?

Aunt Izumi: A normal one now come on get close together.

(Aunt Izumi took the picture and it came out perfect)

Linda: In the book it goes.

Aunt Izumi: Now linda you and Sota together.

(Picture snapping went on and so did the memories that Linda had with Izumi, Kagome, and her son Sota)


	11. Connection

Chapter Eleven

Royal Fiance

Connection

(Ichigo may not say he's in love with Sota but his heart and Ganju knows that he is)

ICHIGO'S POV

_I don't love him, I don't love him. But when we touch...I-I-I feel something, something warm and loving not to mention that I said I will be Sota's Happiness and that I cared alot for him. I'm so frustrated and confused all the time. I only know half of Sota's life like his mother and father are both dead, he has a aunt named Izumi plus his cousin Kagome. My parents and my sisters love him to death and...damn he makes me feel like I can do anything I want...what the hell? To love someone questions me deeply. _

END OF POV

_Meanwhile... _

Ichigo: Mother...father, I need your help with something.

Queen Misuki: Like what Ichigo?

Ichigo: It's crazy but I need help with winning Sota's heart.

King Isshin: You love him?

Ichigo: I don't know how I feel about Sota, so I'm asking for help.

Queen Misuki: What does he love to do or what he likes?

(Ichigo had to think and remember what Sota said in his speech)

Ichigo: He loves working into his garden when his mom was alive and helping people.

King Isshin: Helping people his goo...

Queen Misuki: Gardening? I loved to plant flowers and vegetables.

Ichigo: I think he said vegetables.

King Isshin: You must be in love enough to cheer Sota up.

Ichigo: Dammit dad, I'm not in love.

(Isshin knows that he is)

_Back to Sota... _

SOTA'S POV

_What Ichigo said really made me feel happy inside...Let me be your happiness. I feel like there's a connection between us, I feel it and I know he must do too. I must have...and I think, I've falling in love with Ichigo. But I still want to get to know him first, then we'll see what goes on from there. _

END OF POV

Ichigo: Hey Sota can I show you something?

Sota: Sure what is it that you want me to see?

Ichigo: It's a surprise.

(Sota's eyebrow went up and Ichigo took him outside)

Sota: The suprise is outside.

Ichigo: Yes and I promise you will love it.

(Sota saw his surprise)

Sota: Is that... Ichigo: Yeah, a garden just for you.

Sota: Just like...me and mom...

Ichigo: Just like you and your mom used to do and I have some seeds for you to plant.

Sota: You did all of this for me?

Ichigo: I wanted you to feel better and not be depressed.

Sota: This means thet world to me Ichigo.

*Ichigo smiles*

Ichigo: I have one more thing and it will have to be dark for you to see it.

Sota: Dark? Is it inside or outside?

Ichigo: Outside.

(Sota can feel the connection and his heart is pounding fast)

_Night Time... _

(Ichigo and Sota made their way outside for a very special surprise)

Sota: Look at the stars, they're really pretty at night.

Ichigo: They are and you have one too.

Sota: I have a star?

Ichigo: I have one and my family has one.

Sota: Where is my star?

Ichigo: Right next to your parent's to the left.

(Sota's eyes widen)

Sota: My parent's star?

Ichigo: I got a certificate with you and your parent's together and brought a star for all three of you.

(Sota began to cry)

Sota: Your...really...sweet and kind. You did all fof this and got me a garden too. I must really mean the world to you.

*Embracing Sota*

Ichigo: I really don't know how I feel about you but I don't want to see you unhappy and I hope these two surprises were enough to cheer you up.

Sota: They were and I love both of them.

(Ichigo was great to hear that but not knowing what was about to happen)

Sota: I have a surprise myself.

Ichigo: What is it?

Sota: Close your eyes.

(Ichigo closed his eyes and Sota kissed him lips)


	12. Goodbye Japan

Chapter Tweleve

Royal Fiance

Goodbye Japan

_Morning Day... _

Ichigo: It's morning already, but last night...

[Flashback]

Sota: I have a surprise myself, close your eyes.

[End Of Flashback]

Ichigo: I didn't push him away but I was really surprised that he kissed me and that there was a connection too. Maybe I do like him alittle.

*Knock knock*

Secretary Ganju: Ichigo breakfast is ready.

Ichigo: Good, thank you.

_At Breakfast... _

Queen Misuki: Did you cheer up Sota Ichigo?

Ichigo: You can say that.

Queen Misuki: What do you mean?

Ichigo: He loved the surprises I gave him and then he gave me a surprise too.

Queen Misuki: What kind of surprise? And was it nice?

Ichigo: I got kissed.

(Misuki was happy with joy)

Queen Misuki: Ohhhhh Ichigo, your first kiss, was there sparks?

Ichigo: I felt a connection but I really don't know how I feel.

Queen Misuki: Do you love him at all?

Ichigo: I don't love him, I like him alittle. By the way, where is father?

Queen Misuki: He's in Genovia with your sisters.

Ichigo: Why is he...

Queen Misuki: About that, he told me to tell you that we need to leave Japan today to return to Genovia for your wedding.

(Ichigo was surprised but he need to tell Sota the news)

Ichigo: I will tell Sota the ne...

Queen Misuki: Your father already told him before he left.

Ichigo: That bastard, ok is Sota still in his room?

Queen Misuki: He's at the hospital visiting his aunt.

Ichigo: Great, more depression.

_At the Hospital..._

Sota: Aunt Izumi, I-I have something to tell you.

Aunt Izumi: What is it Sota?

Sota: I'm leaving Japan today.

Aunt Izumi: Sota...

Sota: I know you must be angry with me and you must have questons about why I have to leave, like I said I'm sorry and to leave you...

(He talked and talked until Izumi had to talk)

Aunt Izumi: Ok, I understand, you don't want me to be mad I get that but if it's a very good reason why you need to leave, then I'm not going to stop you because I want to see you happy. Plus I have some great news myself.

Sota: You do, what is it?

Aunt Izumi: Your cousin Kagome is moving back to Japan so I won't be lonely.

Sota: That's great Auntie but will you miss me?

Aunt Izumi: I will miss you just know that whatever happens, I will be here for you.

(Sota cried and he hugged his aunt one last time before leaving for Genovia)

Sota: Bye Aunt Izumi, I'll text you when I can.

Aunt Izumi: Bye Sota, I'll be loooking forward to it.

(Sota packed his things and him, Ichigo and Queen Misuki went to the airport for Genovia)


	13. Welcome To Genovia

Chapter Thirteen

Royal Fiance

Welcome To Genovia

Queen Misuki: Sota, welcome to Genovia.

Sota: It's a beautiful country, does it have the best wine too?

Ichigo: Yes it does and it's really tasty.

Sota: You drink wine?

Queen Misuki: Non-alcoholic wine, now come on you two and get into the limo.

(Limo arrived and they headed to the royal palace)

_Genovian Royal Imperial Palace Of The Koursaki Family _

King Isshin

Queen Misuki

Prince Ichigo

Princesses Yuzu & Karin

King Isshin: Sota, welcome to your new home.

Ichigo: Father I need to talk to you.

King Isshin: As well as I.

Yuzu: Sota, me and Karin will show you to the bedroom where Ichigo and you will be sleeping.

Sota: Both of us?

Karin: Where else will you sleep? Come on don't be embarrassed.

(Sota blushes)

Sota: Fine.

_Back to father and son discusion..._

Ichigo: What the hell did you go and tell Sota we had to leave so soon?

King Isshin: It wasn't me who suggested, it was the Royal Council.

Ichigo: Those bastards.

King Isshin: Calm down, now you're getting married in two days. You should show Sota the country and the palace.

Ichigo: Maybe later.

(Ichigo takes off)

_Back to Sota... _

Sota: This palace is really nice, I might get lost with all of these rooms.

Karin: We'll show you around and you'll get the hang of it.

Yuzu: Karin, you are supposed to help me with put the decorations up at the church.

Karin: Ok I'm coming. Bye Sota.

(Karin & Yuzu take off)

Sota: Such a beautiful view of the ocean. And the outside of the palace is just enormous with classic taste.

*Step step step*

Ichigo: Sota, why are looking the window?

Sota: I'm looking at the view, Genovia is really pretty.

Ichigo: I want to show you our room.

(Sota feels embarrassed)

Ichigo: Come on.

Sota: OK, I'm coming Ichigo.

(Walking to their room)

*Open door*

Ichigo: Here's our room and I had a picture of your mother put on the night stand so you'll have a piece of her.

Sota: Thank yo...

(Without warning, Ichigo kissed him on the lips)


	14. Desire

Chapter Fourteen

Royal Fiance

Desire

_After Ichigo showed Sota their room and his mother's picture on the night stand, Ichigo kissed Sota this time with alot of passion. Sota: You-you kissed me? Ichigo: I never got the chance to return the kiss you gave me that night. _

Sota: In my head, I thought if kissing you would make you like me and not be mad at me since we are getting married soon.

(Ichigo frozed a bit)

Ichigo: Mad? Maybe at first but you don't need to kiss me to like you Sota, I'm just getting to know you but if you want to kiss me because...you might love me and I did said might, then do so.

Sota: o/o *blush*

Ichigo: Let me tell you a story, It's called Desire.

Sota: Desire?

Ichigo: One day, a young guy and a young girl fell in love. But the guy came from a poor family. The girl's parents weren't too happy. So the young man decided not only to court the girl but to court her parents as well. In time, the parents saw that he was a good man and was worthy of their daughter's hand. But there was another problem: The man was a soldier. Soon, war broke out and he was being sent overseas for a year. The week before he left, the man knelt on his knee and asked his lady love, "Will you marry me?"

She wiped a tear, said yes, and they were engaged. They agreed that when he got back in one year, they would get married. But tragedy struck. A few days after he left, the girl had a major vehicular accident. It was a head-on collision. When she woke up in the hospital, she saw her father and mother crying. Immediately, she knew there was something wrong. She later found out that she suffered brain injury. The part of her brain that controlled her face muscles was damaged. Her once lovely face was now disfigured.

She cried as she saw herself in the mirror. "Yesterday, I was beautiful. Today, I'm a monster." Her body was also covered with so many ugly wounds. RIGHT there and then, she decided to release her fiancé from their promise. She knew he wouldn't want her anymore. She would forget about him and never see him again. For one year, the soldier wrote many letters—but she wouldn't answer. He phoned her many times but she wouldn't return her calls. But after one year, the mother walked into her room and announced, "He's back from the war." The girl shouted, "No! Please don't tell him about me.

Don't tell him I'm here!" The mother said, "He's getting married," and handed her a WEDDING INVITATION. The girl's heart sank. She knew she still loved him—but she had to forget him now. With great sadness, she opened the WEDDING INVITATION. And then she saw her name on it! Confused, she asked, "What is this?" That was when the young man entered her room with a bouquet of flowers. He knelt beside her and asked, "Will you marry me?" The girl covered her face with her hands and said, "I'm ugly!" The man said, "Without your permission, your mother sent me your photos. When I saw your photos, I realized that nothing has changed. You're still the person I fell in love. You're still as beautiful as ever. Because I love you!"

Sota: Sounds more like a love story to me.

Ichigo: True but I call it_ Desire_, you see the soldier's desire was to marry the person he loved no matter what happends.

(The story Ichigo told was really sweet and the _Desire_ part made Sota feel warm inside)


	15. Rehearsal

Chapter Fifteen

Royal Fiance

Rehearsal

_Next Day..._

Ichigo: Sota wake up, breakfast is ready.

Sota: Mmmmhmhmh...ok, I'm coming. Give me a minute or two.

Ichigo: Come on, out of bed.

(Sota gets up)

Ichigo: After breakfast we hed for the church for our wedding rehearsal.

Sota: We have rehearsal? *sigh*

(The two make their way to breakfast but Sota is still tired)

Queen Misuki: Here are the two love birds, are you excited for tomorrow?

Ichigo: Mother please.

King Isshin: Now Ichigo, your mother is just happy for you, try to endore it.

Karin: Have you picked a suit yet?

Ichigo: No I haven't and did you do what I ordered to?

Karin: Yeah, just don't overdue it.

(Yuzu and Sota talk for a minute before leaving the dining room)

_Meanwhile... _

Sota: Time for a shower then brush my teeth, and hed for the church for...rehearsal.

*knock knock*

Sota: Come in.

Yuzu: Hey Sota, me and Karin are here to help you with your suit.

Karin: Which one do you want to wear tomorrow?

Sota: I really don't know. *blush*

Yuzu: Ok no worry, we'll figure it out.

Karin: Yeah what she said.

(Both leave room)

King Isshin: We are leaving in three minutes Sota.

Sota: I'll get dressed, just let me take a shower.

King Isshin: That will be fine.

(The king leaves)

_At The Church..._

Father Hojo: Prince Ichigo, are you excited for tomorrow?

Ichigo: Not to be rude but I don't know how I feel about my wedding.

Father Hojo: Do you love your fiance, it's a male right?

Ichigo: Yes, it's a male and like I said to my family I don't know how I feel about Sota. The one thing is that I care for him alot.

(Father Hojo knew the expression on his face knowing what he said was not true)

Ichigo: Where's the vow speech?

Father Hojo: In my pocket but we should wait for your fiance to arrive.

(Church door opens and the royal family came with Sota)

Father Hojo: Welcome your majesties. This must be Sota.

(He kissed Sota on the hand)

Father Hojo: You're really beautiful and your lust black hair.

Ichigo: Ok, that's enough let's get to the rehearsal.

Father Hojo: Very well, Sota come on over and stand next to Ichigo.

(As rehearsal starts Sota felt nervous and Ichigo felt worried)

Father Hojo: I'm asking both of you, if you wish to write your own vows let me know.

Ichigo: There will be no need for it, thank you Father Hojo we will leave now.

Father Hojo: See you two tomorrow then.

(The royal family all went back to the palace)

_Back at the Palace... _

(Ichigo took Sota and ran to their room for a discussion)

Sota: Ichigo you're hurting my arm.

Ichigo: Why did you blush? Are you embarrassed?

Sota: I was nervous. Father Hojo offered for us to write our own vows and you just walked off. I don't understand.

Ichigo: Like I said, my feelings are unsu...

Sota: I love you.

(Ichigo stiffed)

Ichigo: What did you say?

Sota: I love Ichigo Koursaki. I wanted to tell you sooner in Japan but I got scared knowing that you would push away from me or not talk to me.

Ichigo: Why didn't you tell me earlier?

(Ichigo's arms were around Sota's body. With this confession Ichigo's heart pound hard and loud)

Ichigo: Let's get some sleep our big day begins tomorrow.

*kiss on hand*

Sota: I met what I said, I do love you.

Ichigo: Goodnight Sota.

Sota: Night.


	16. The Royal Wedding

Chapter Sixteen

Royal Fiance

The Royal Wedding

_At The Church... _

Queen Misuki: Sota you look so handsome in your suit.

Sota: Thank you, it's really nice.

Queen Misuki: You're going to make a wonderful future queen and I hope you and Ichigo will be happy for the rest of your lives.

Sota: You really think so?

Queen Misuki: I know so Sota, that's how a mother knows.

(Yuzu and Karin helped Sota with the wedding veil)

King Isshin: Stop looking so annoyed Ichigo, it's your wedding day son.

Ichigo: I know that, I'm just...

King Isshin: Just what? Are you getting cold feet already?

Ichigo: No its just...that Sota...said...

King Isshin: Out with it Ichigo.

Ichigo: Sota said that he loves me.

Ichigo: Dad!?

(The king left the room)

Ichigo: That dumbass.

Secretary Ganju: Ichigo come on, down the alter you go.

Ichigo: Yeah yeah.

_Meanwhile..._

Everyone takes their seat. All of the royal family members and some of Ichigo's friends had attended, even the Previous King showed. The church was decorated beautifully with white roses and ribbons hanging from the ceilling and Ichigo waiting for Sota to appear.

Queen Misuki: It's time, get ready girls.

*Turns to Sota*

Queen Misuki: Are you ready Sota?

Sota: Yes I'm ready. *blush*

(The double doors open, everyone stood and Sota made his way down the alter to Ichigo while the chior sang)

Person #1: o.o

Person #2: o.o Wow!

Yuzu: Sota looks handsome.

Karin: He does and maybe the veil is too much.

(The royals sat down and the wedding continues)

Father Hojo:_ Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join Ichigo Kurosaki crowned prince of Genovia and Sota Park in holy matrimony. If anyone in here see to that these to should not be married, let them speek now or forever hold your peace._

*Silence*

Father Hojo: Very well then, I will start with you Ichigo.

Father Hojo:_ Do you Ichigo, take Sota to be your wife, to live together in matrimony, to love him, to honor him, to comfort him, and to keep him in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?_

Ichigo: I Do.

Father Hojo:_ Do you Sota, take Ichigo to be your husband, to live together in matrimony, to love him, to honor him, to comfort him, and to keep him in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?_

Sota: I Do.

Father Hojo: Repeat after me.

*Facing Ichigo*

Ichigo: I, Ichigo Kurosaki, take you Sota, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.

Father Hojo: Repeat after me.

*Facing Sota*

Sota: I, Sota Park, take you Ichigo, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.

*Exchanging of the Rings*

Father Hojo: Ichigo, place the ring on Sota's finger and repeat after me.

Father Hojo:_ I give you this ring as a token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love._

Ichigo: I give you this ring as a token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love.

Father Hojo: Sota, place the ring on Ichigo's finger and repeat after me.

Father Hojo: _I give you this ring as a token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love._

Sota: I give you this ring as a token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love.

(The queen was crying on her husband's shoulder)

Father Hojo: Join hands.

(King Isshin with a smirk on his face)

Father Hojo:_ By virtue of the authority vested in me under the laws of Genovia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. _

*Facing Ichigo*

Father Hojo: _You may kiss the bride. _

(As Ichigo kissed Sota everyone clapped for the newly-weds)

_Returning to the Palace... _

King Isshin: Everyone I would like to congradulate my son Ichigo and my new son-in-law Sota on their marriage.

Yuzu: To Ichigo and Sota.

Everyone: TO ICHIGO AND SOTA.

(everyone clapped and cheer)

The reception was to die for with the music playing and dancing and the fine dining of the food and the wedding cake, the two people to keep away from the cake is Yuzu and Orihime.

Ichigo: Sota...it's time for us to cut the cake.

Sota: Ok...

Yuzu: I call dibs on the first piece.

Orihime: Me too.

Karin: Now way we all know what cake does to you two.

(Cutting of the cake and the girls were the first to get a piece)

Queen Misuki: How about a dance you two?

Ichigo: Mom...

Karin: Come on, dance with Sota.

Ichigo: Fine.

*Grabs Sota's hand*

Ichigo: Do you know how to dance?

Sota: Not really.

Ichigo: Don't worry, just follow my footsteps and hold on to me.

*Music plays*

(After the dance and the reception, the newly-weds went to the limo for their honeymoon as Ichigo carries Sota bridal style)


	17. Honeymoon & First Time

Chapter Seventeen

Royal Fiance

Honeymoon & First Time

The royal wedding of Ichigo Kurosaki and Sota Park turned out wonderful for the newly-weds and now they head for their honeymoon to the royal family Island near the Pacific Ocean.

!WARNING! YAOI WHICH MEANS (BOYxBOY) SEX MAY HAPPEN.

Ichigo: Look Sota, there is our family Island. After the honeymoon is over, we will return to Genovia for the banquet.

Sota: It's a beautiful Island and is there a beach?

Ichigo: Yeah, I'll show you later.

(The two made their way to the honeymoon suite on the Island where petals of flowers on the bed and candles on the floor)

Sota: Ichigo, come and sit beside me on the couch for a sec.

Ichigo: What is it?

Sota: Since we're married now, it's a custom in Japan that one of the spouses gives a gift, and your...my...husband, I have a gift for you.

(Ichigo stiffs a bit)

Sota: This is my father's pendant. I have one and my mom had one, as you can see the pendant is a moon crest shape with a Japanese symbol in the center.

Ichigo: What kind of symbol do you have on yours?

Sota: My symbol means Believe and yours means Happiness.

(Ichigo's eye widen)

Ichigo: Your father's pend...

Sota: It's yours now, as I place this around your neck, you must promise me not to take it off.

Ichigo: Why is that?

Sota: The pendants have a special meaning to the person who wears it and the moon crest pendant has a great meaning and any other pendant in the world has meanings so Ichigo I'm asking you to never take it off, I've had my pendant on for sixteen years and as the symbol saids Believe in the middle, I know that anything is possible.

(Ichigo look at the pendant of Sota's father and what Sota said was true, then it must mean the world to him and how much Sota feels)

Ichigo: I promise that I will never take it off my neck and for what you said is true, then I won't question any further, all I have to say is...thank you for the gift.

(Sota smiles)

Ichigo: I wish I could give you a gift in return.

Sota: Y-You can. *blush*

Ichigo: I won't do anything you're not ready for Sota.

Sota: I'm happy to hear that but...I ...want you.

(Ichigo blushed a bit)

Sota: I love you Ichigo and I wanted to say this for our wedding vows but you didn't want to, so I wrote it on a piece of paper.

*Taking paper out of pocket*

Sota: _I'm not ashamed to say it or admit it. I'm an addict, But an addict in a special way. You see my one desire, craving is you. I'm an addict and my one drug desire is you. Sometime I find myself willing to do anything That's just a piece of you. When you're near I enjoy the time. I realize I need you more than ever. I'm out of control and all I want is to love you. I need and want only you. _

Sota: I love you since the first time I saw you and what you done for me and my Aunt Izumi.

*Grabs Ichigo's hand*

Sota: You're my happiness.

(Ichigo kissed Sota on the lips and removed his jacket)

Ichigo: I'll go slow because I want our first time to be special.

(Sota began to take off his jacket and shirt and unbutton his pants)

Ichigo: You really want me?

Sota: Yes I really want you.

Ichigo: If you don't mind, I would like to touch your nipples and your hair.

Rubbing his nipples and his hair, Sota moans and blushes ten shades of red. As he was blushing, Ichigo took off his shirt and everything else until he was completely nude.

Sota: Aaaaaahhh...aaah go lower.

Ichigo: Do you want me to stroke it and suck it?

Sota: Do whatever you please just not too rough.

Ichigo: As you wish.

Ichigo stoked Sota's dick few times and stucked it like a lolly pop. All you can hear is Sota moaning more and trying to keep stop being loud so that no one can hear them.

Ichigo: For the first time we met. I though you were a selfish person that just wanted money,b ut I was wrong about you, you are a kind person after all.

Sota: You have feelings for me?

Ichigo: I do, I really do. I'm about to enter you now.

Ichigo turned Sota over on his stomach and kissed his ass then licked it up and down but Sota was shaking and Ichigo wonder if it was a good idea for him to do it and man he really wanted to do it.

Ichigo: Sota, are you ready?

Sota: Not to rough.

(Ichigo put his dick into Sota's ass and thrusted him like crazy)

Sota: AaAAAAhhhh AAAhhhhaa...Ichigo...

Ichigo: Does it feel good?

Sota: It does but...your...

Ichigo: Bare with it alittle Sota.

Sota: I-I don't know if I can.

(One big thrust made Sota moan very loud)

Ichigo: Sota...I can feel you inside.

Sota: Not...so...rough.

Ichigo: I'm sorry, does it hurt?

Sota: Y-Yes.

Ichigo: I feel like coming inside of you.

(Sota was red again)

Sota: I feel like coming too and very...soon.

Ichigo: Let's come...together.

*Thrust thrust thrust thrust*

Sota: ICHIGO...ICHIGO...AAAHHHaa.

Ichigo: SOTA...I'M COMING.

Sota: ME...TOO. Both: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

(Breathing heavy from sex takes alot out of a person)

Ichigo: Our first time was...wonderful.

Sota: Same, I feel sleepy.

Ichigo: Go to slee...

Sota: Zzzzzzzzzzzz

*Kiss on head*

Ichigo: Sweet dreams then.


	18. Dark Master's Plan Naraku's Revenge

Chapter Eighteen

Royal Fiance

Dark Master's Plan/ Naraku's Revenge

The men talk about their murder plan to kill Sota that will take place at the banquet but one of the dark masters has killed Sota's mother, his name is Naraku.

Underground Hideout...

Norrix: How do you plan to capture Sota Lord Naraku?

Lord Naraku: Some but it's not gore enough.

Norrix: A perfect murder could also be made to appear as an accidental or natural death.

Lord Naraku: Is it gore?

Norrix: Just how much gore do you want with this kid?

Lord Naraku: Enough to make him suffer and for the people around him too.

(Other dark masters enter room)

Karpov: I have the knife blades.

Leopold: And I have the glock pistols.

Ciro: The poison I made is ready for use.

Lord Naraku: Bring it to me.

(Ciro gave Naraku the poison)

Lord Naraku: Adenium Obesum. I'll make sure Sota regrets the day he was born and what his family done to me.

Karpov: Where did you get this poison from?

Ciro: What the hell does it matter to you?

Karpov: Fine then asshole.

Lord Naraku: It's a Desert Rose, It has six causes and the ones that I will enjoy is lowered pulse, irregular heart beat and vomiting.

Leopold: Why the vomit? I thought you wanted gore?

Lord Naraku: He will vomit blood, that's half the gore but I want to stab him in the head a few times.

(His men look at him weird)

Norrix: I don't mean to be an ass but did Sota do to you my lord?

Lord Naraku: Years ago, the Fujiwara Clan which was my grandfather and Sota's grandfather, the Minamoto Clan were at war with each other over the inheritance title.

Norrix: Where does this lead to?

Lord Naraku: My family had their regrets in life and what they did to people but my grandfather had other plans of his own.

Karpov: And his plans was...?

Lord Naraku: Kill the grandfather. You see, if Sota's grandfather was killed then my grandfather would have the inheritance title.

Ciro: What is the inheritance title?

Lord Naraku: Imperial.

Lord Naraku: Sota's family lived well since giving the Imperial title, while my family blamed my grandfather for not suceeding the title.

(o.o)

Leopold: Does this story get any better?

Lord Naraku: What do you think jackass?

Leopold: My bad then.

Lord Naraku: When my family shunned my grandfather, he put the blame on my father and me with his hate of the Minamoto Clan.

(Everyone pulls out a cigarette)

Lord Naraku: After my grandfather and my father died, I found a book tht had all kinds of plan he planned to do if he ever saw those bastards again, so I took them and now look where we are today.

Norrix: So your saying if we kill Sota, then you will get the Imperial title and have your revenge.

Ciro: Not to mention destruction to the kingdom of Genovia.

Lord Naraku: Correct.

(Everyone started to pack up their stuff to go to Genovia)

Leopold: One more thing, how did you get that scar on your face?

Lord Naraku: That little brat hit me with a vase, in return I killed his mother.

Leopold: And his father?

Lord Naraku: Took care of that 5 years ago, the paper said he died of lung cancer, it was who caused the cancer which wasn't in the paper.

Karpov: Hard core.

Lord Naraku: Keep on praising.

(The Dark Masters leave for Genovia)


	19. Banquet Celebration

Chapter Nineteen

Royal Fiance

Banquet Celebration

After returning from their Island honeymoon, Everyone in Genovia plans the banquet celebration and the Dark Masters who will ruen the celebration by kiddnaping Sota and killing him.

_At the Palace... _

Queen Misuki: Come on everyone, Ichigo and Sota will be here soon.

Karin: Mom stop over reacting.

Yuzu: Yeah you're scaring me.

Queen Misuki: I'm not over reacting, can a woman be happy that her only son is married and that I have a son-in-law too?

Karin & Yuzu: No comment.

Queen Misuki: When you're older, you two will understand.

(The limo pulls up)

Yuzu: Welcome home Ichigo and Sota.

Karin: What she said.

Queen Misuki: Yes yes welcome home my dear.

*Hugs*

( King Isshin arrives)

King Isshin: Welcome back son how was the honeymoon?

Ichigo: It was great.

King Isshin: That's good, when you have free time, see me in the library.

Ichigo: Ok.

(King leaves)

Sota: I'm going upstairs to unpack and help out your mother with the banquet.

Ichigo: That's fine, I have to do something myself.

(Ichigo kisses Sota's hand)

Hours and hours went by until the banquet was about to start where the murder plan awaits for Sota.

_In the Library..._

King Isshin: Ichigo, tonight is special night for you and Sota, so I need to tell you something very important.

Ichigo: Is it about love again?

King Isshin: No no, It's about the Dark Masters.

(Ichigo looked worried)

Ichigo: Dark Masters? What about them? How are they involved?

King Isshin: The Dark Master are clever and wise, I'm afraid that they might come to the banquet.

Ichigo: Why would they come to the banq...

King Isshin: To kill Sota.

(Ichigo goes stiff as a board)

Ichigo: I'll have the guards surround the Palace, no one is going to kill my wife.

King Isshin: We better get to the celebration.

Banquet Celebration Evryone in the kingdom arrived at the Palace and Sota looks handsome as everybody stares with shock on their faces.

Waiter: Wine Mr. Sota?

Sota: Do you have any vitamin water?

Waiter: Yes. I'll get you some.

(Ichigo enters the ballroom)

Ichigo: Sota, you look gorgeous.

*Grabs his hand*

Ichigo: Don't leave my side.

Sota: O/O

Ichigo: Let's dance.

Sota: Are you feeling ok Ichigo?You look worried about something.

Ichigo: I'm fine Sota.

(As they stopped dancing Lord Naraku was watching Sota walking near the balcony for some fresh air)

Ciro: Do we attack now?

Narpov: Not yet, the boss needs to do his job first.

Sota: The breeze feels good, I only wish Ichigo tells me what's wrong with him.

(Strange man walks behide him)

Sota: Who are you?

Lord Naraku: Your worst nightmare Sota Park.

Sota: It's you..y-you killed my mother.

Lord Naraku: I did, now enough with the chit-chat.

Naraku took out a towel and put the poison on it to make Sota pass out but Sota ran away from him.

Ichigo: SOTA!

King Isshin: Ichigo what's wrong?

Ichigo: I can't find Sota anywhere.

Secretary Ganju: Your highness, Sota has been kiddnaped.

(Ichigo's heart dropped)

Ichigo: FIND HIM! LOCK DOWN THE PALACE.

[The next chaper is the last one, I hope everyone will enjoy it]


	20. Naraku's Defeat & Sota's Fate

Chapter Twenty

Royal Fiance

Naraku's Defeat & Sota's Fate

After Ganju told Ichigo that Sota was kidnapped from the Dark Masters, he was angery and upset then ordered a search party to find him in the woods.

_In the Woods... _

Sota: Let me go.

Lord Naraku: Not a chance, you'll me your fate soon boy and I'll have the Imperial title.

Sota: What are you talking about Imperial title?

Lord Naraku: You don't know do you, well that's , give me rope and the tape.

Narpov: Here.

*Toss the rope and tape*

Ciro: My lord, the prince is coming.

Lord Naraku: Good then.

*Footsteps*

Ichigo: Take your hands off my wife.

(Naraku's men surrounded him and held the glock pistols in their hand ready to shoot)

Lord Naraku: Now your highness, you don't wanna see anything happen to this brat do you?

(Ichigo stiffs)

Norrix: One move and your wife will have a bullet to the head.

Leopold: Or have this knife blade to the throat.

Lord Naraku: Which one do you like Ichigo?

Ichigo: Neither, now let him go.

Sota: Ichigo...help...me.

Leopold: Quiet you little brat.

*Kicks Sota to the ground*

(King Isshin arrived with his guards)

King Isshin: You're not going anywhere with Sota.

Ciro: Who saids?

King Isshin: Me and my guards do.

Lord Naraku: So sorry my king but I have some business to take care of with this brat.

(Norrix used a smoke bomb so they can escape and they did)

King Isshin: Find the Dark Masters and Sota.

Ichigo: NO, I will find Sota with my search group father.

King Isshin: Fine then Ichigo, be careful.

Ichigo: Same to you.

(The two departed for their search of Sota and the Dark Masters)

_Meanwhile in the Woods... _

Sota: Let me go Naraku and where are you taking me?

Lord Naraku: To the cliff.

Sota: CLIFF!? You're going to push me into the ocean.

Lord Naraku: That's the point.

Sota: But wh...

Lord Naraku: Shut the hell up.

_Back to the other Dark Masters... _

Narpov: Where are we going? I can't see anything out here.

Ciro: Who knows you asshole.

Leopold: Haha you got called an asshole.

Norrix: Idiots.

*SNAP*

Norrix: What the...

(The four of them got trapped in a bear cage)

King Isshin: Never mess with the Kurosaki Family you got that.

Ciro: We're not scared.

(The guards put their pistols to the Dark Master's faces)

King Isshin: You were saying.

_ICHIGO'S POV _

This is crazy, how could I've been so careless? Sota is in danger because of me and now I'm in the woods trying to find him. I hope you're safe Sota, I promised your aunt I would protect you. If anything happens to you, I won't be able to tell you that...I love you.

_END of POV _

_At the Cliff... _

Lord Naraku: See the ocean and rocks.

Sota: *Silence*

Lord Naraku: Not answering huh?

*Stabs him in the back*

Sota: AAAAAAAaaHHHHH!

Lord Naraku: Remember the last time, I was in your house. I killed your mother infront of you but you got away and I still have this scar fom when you hit me with that vase.

(Sota was in tears from the hurt and pain)

Sota: Y-y-you should..be ashamed of yourself.

Lord Naraku: And you should die right now.

*Footsteps*

Ichigo: SOTA!

(Ichigo's heart dropped again)

Ichigo: Sota...YOU BASTARD, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?

Lord Naraku: Stabbed him in the back with my blade, the same blade I used to kill his mother with.

Ichigo: Damn you to hell.

Lord Naraku: If I'm going to hell, then you'll join me.

Ichigo: Like hell I would.

The two began to fight and Naraku kicked Ichigo near the cliff hoping he would fall over.

Lord Naraku: If your gone, then the Kurosaki Family will be in deep sorrow.

(Sota gets up)

Sota: Don't touch...Ichigo, I won't let you kill him.

Lord Naraku: You love him huh? Well I should do you a favor by killing you off.

*Fires glock pistol bullet at Sota*

Ichigo: SOTA! Sota falls down to the ground and Naraku took his poison out and poured it on the towel again, then rapped it around his face.

Ichigo: I...WILL KILL YOU.

Lord Naraku: I like to see you try.

(As soon as Naraku was about to leave, Ichigo took the glock pistol from his hand and shot him in the head till he was dead)

Ichigo: SOTA...CAN YOU HEAR ME?

(Sota near death as Ichigo pulls the towel off his face)

Sota: I...can...breathe.

Ichigo: Sota don't die, the medical team will be here soon.

(Sota's eyes closed and Ichigo checked his pulse but there was no respond, Sota was dead)

Ichigo: NO, NO SOTA, PLEASE COME BACK...PLEASE, I'M SORRY...I LOVE YOU.

Ichigo held Sota's body close to his and cried for he could not save his beloved in time. As he was crying, a bright light was glowing from Sota's pendant and a spiritual figure stood close towards the boys.

Ichigo: Who are you?

Spirit: I'm Sota's mother Linda.

Ichigo: You're Linda...I'm sorry but your son is dead, I couldn't save him.

Spirtit Linda: That's why I'm here to help, you love my son right?

Ichigo: Yes, I love him very much.

Spirit Linda: I will take care of eveything, give me Sota's body.

(Ichigo watched as Linda took her spritual powers to bring back Sota fromt the dead)

Spirit Linda: Finished, before he wakes up Ichigo, promise me that you will care for him and love him the way I did.

Ichigo: I promise, he was right about you in his speech. Thank you Linda.

Spirit Linda: You're welcome.

(Linda fades away and Sots wakes up)

Sota: Ichi...

*Kiss*

Ichigo: I love you Sota.

Sota: I love you too, you really love me then?

Ichigo: More than anything in the world.

The lovebirds shared a passionate kiss, in the end you will do anything for the one you love no matter what.

~THE END~


End file.
